There's This Wall
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: When Leo is up late at night, he comes across his hotheaded brother. But what does he do when his brother seems so...broken? Original fanart by xSkyeCrystalx


**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

Leo walked through the lair checking on each of his younger brothers making sure they were asleep.  
After all it was 12:00am. Why was Leo up so late? Yet again he had been overworking himself in the dojo.

He peeked into Mikey's room to find Mikey sleeping peacefully in his cluttered room. Leo rolled his eyes at Mikey's room in general, but when his eyes wandered to his baby brother he couldn't help but smile.  
There Mikey lied with his cheek pressed up closely to the pillow, curled up in a ball.

Leo chuckled then moved on to his next brother, Donnie. He expected to find his geniuse brother asleep in the lab, yet he wasn't there. He had indeed fallen asleep in his own room. Leo threw his hands up in the air and balled them into fists in victory. His second most responsible brother was a pain in the shell to get to sleep in his own room. Of course Leo being the most responsible.

Leo smiled at his gap toothed brother. His room wasn't nearly as cluttered as Mikey's, on the account he's not in his room nearly as much as Mikey ever is.

Leo slowly walks to his last brother's room. Raphael. He peeks into his room not making a sound. He sees Raph's shell pointed to him while he's lying down. Yet again, his room is not nearly as cluttered as Mikey's.

Leo was about to leave Raph's room when he heard a small sob come from his hotheaded brother.

'That didn't come from Raph, did it?' Leo thought to himself. He stayed for a while longer until he heard his red clad brother sob again. Leo quietly walked in and observed his brother before purposely making his presence acknowledged.

"Raph, are you ok?" He asked gently. Raph tensed a bit at the sound of his older brother's voice. 'Of all brothers it has to be Leo.' Raph thinks bitterly to himself.

"I'm fine." He says, his voice very shaky. He curses himself in his head for appearing and sounding weak.

Leo is obviously not convinced. "Raph, I'm not that gullialbe. That's Mikey." He said, trying to lighten things up a bit, but to no avail.

"I'm fine, Leo." He insists, his patience starting to ware thin. Leo walks over to Raph's bed and sits next to his brother, taking note of the tears on Raph's face.

"You know it's not good to keep your emotions in like this. What's wrong, Raph?" Leo pryed.

"Why do you care?" Raph growled. Leo was taken aback by his brother's statement.

"Because you're my brother, and I care about you."

"You never cared about me!" Raph yelled, trying to keep his voice down due to everyone else being asleep.

"What are you talking about, Raphael? I've always cared about you."

"No you haven't! You just act like it because you have to. We always argue and fight! I'm sure if you could you'd trade me for some other brother in an instant!" Raph yelled, tears building up in his eyes.

Leo was terrified, and sad. How could he have let his little brother believe this?

"Raph, you've got it all wrong! I'd never! I love you, Raph. So much!" Leo said enveloping Raph in a hug.  
Raphael, surprisingly, didn't fight it. In fact he hugged back and allowed his tears to fall from his emerald green eyes.  
Raph's knees buckled bringing Leo to the ground with him. He cried his eyes out, always wanting to know if his only older brother actually loved him.

"It's just...sometimes I think there's this wall, between me an' everyone else." Leo glared at the wall across from him. He wasn't angry at Raph. Not in the least. His eyes were just glaring at the wall, daring anyone to come in and hurt his baby brothers.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner." Leo apologized quietly. Raph just buried his face deeper into Leo's chest finding much needed comfort in his older brother.

"You're not alone, Raph. There's no wall that seperates you from us. You know how I know?" Leo asked.  
Raph shook his head, looking into Leo's ocean blue eyes.

"Because if there were one I would destroy it to get to you at any cost." This just made Raph cry harder.  
He had gone the majority of his life believing his only big brother hated him, and here he was at age fifteen, finally realizing how foolish he had been to believe such lies.

Soon, Raph's sobs died down, but he wasn't ready to leave his brother's embrace.

"Leo?"

"Hm?"

"Tell anyone about this and I'll pound ya."

Leo smiled. "That's the Raph I know."

"And, Leo?"

"Hm?"

"Love ya, big bro."

Leo smiled at the words. They were words he rarely heard from his oldest little brother. "Love you, too."

Leo got up to leave, but Raph grabbed his arm. "C-Could you stay here tonight?" Leo smiled.

"Yeah."

And that's how the two oldest brother's were found in the morning by their younger brothers.

"It's just...there was this wall that seperated me from everyone else, but it was soon destroyed."

 **I wrote this after seeing some amazing fanart by xSkyeCrystalx on deviant art. I take absolutely no credit in the amazing drawing!**


End file.
